Personajes Personalizados
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Bleach ha vuelto! ¡Pierrot va a seguir adaptando Bleach por fin! Así es, la novela más famosa de Japón basada en un manga ha regresado. ¡Y los actores no pueden esperar más para volver a la acción! / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Personajes Personalizados.

-¡Aun no puedo creerlo! ¡Finalmente seguirán adaptando el manga de Bleach, después de tanta espera!- chilló Yuzu por enésima vez mientras se retorcía felizmente en el asiento de su limosina. -¡Y por fin es nuestro turno de salir en acción! ¡Estoy tan, tan feliz! ¡¿Puedes creerlo, Karin-chan?!- miró a su hermana mucho menos entusiasmada.

-Solo estoy feliz de que otra vez volverán a pagarme.- sorbió tranquilamente de su jugo de frutas.

-Tú solo piensas en dinero, Karin-chan.- hizo un puchero. -¿Qué hay de ti, Onii-chan? ¡¿Qué se siente ser de nuevo el héroe de Japón?!- miró a su hermano sentado a su otro lado.

La estrella de la novela-adaptación del manga Bleach siguió tecleando furiosamente en su celular por todo un minuto antes de dignarse en voltearse hacia su hermana, levantar levemente sus caros anteojos de sol, y sonreír secamente.

-¿Después del espantoso final del manga? Pierrot tendrá que triplicarme el sueldo sí quiere tenerme de vuelta. Y créeme, lo hará.- volvió a colocarse sus lentes antes de volver la vista a su celular.

Yuzu siguió haciendo pucheros durante todo el viaje, hasta que finalmente llegaron a los estudios Pierrot y su chofer les abrió la puerta mientras una docena de guardias los rodeaban puesto que por todas partes había chicas que querían lanzarse contra su hermano o loliconeros pervertidos que buscaban manosear a las gemelas.

Entraron al estudio y rápidamente fueron recibidos por todo el elenco y equipo de producción que aplaudió alegremente al verlos llegar. Yuzu saludó a todos, pero Karin los ignoró puesto que sabía que la mayoría solo estaba fijándose en Ichigo e ignoraban por completo a dos personajes secundarios como ella y su hermana.

Su hermano fue inmediatamente robado por los directores y principales estrellas de la novela, así que las gemelas fueron a pasar el tiempo con otros personajes secundarios.

-¡Vaya, hola, niñas! ¡Es bueno verlas!- Tatsuki las saludó animadamente.

-¿Aun pueden hacer de las hermanas de Ichigo? Parece que han crecido bastante.- Mizuiro las miró preocupado.

-Se tardaron dos años en volver a reanudar la producción, pero afortunadamente Yuzu y yo somos bajitas para nuestra edad, así que todavía podemos pasar de niñas de doce años.- sonrió Karin mientras Yuzu asentía.

-Yo también crecí un poco.- murmuró Hanataro. –Pero no tendré mucho tiempo en pantalla así que dudo que lo noten.- rió aunque sus palabras sonaron un poco tristes.

-¿Saben quién no creció nada?- susurró Keigo detrás de su mano. –Yachiru.- señaló hacia el sector de actores principales, donde la niña que no había cambiado en nada bailaba alegremente alrededor de todas las estrellas. –Sospecho que le dan hormonas contra el crecimiento o algo…-

-No me sorprendería de Pierrot.- murmuró Gin con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Ganju con una mueca. -¡Te mataron en la serie!-

-Sí, pero aparezco en un Flash Back.- presumió. –Igual Tosen.- señaló a su amigo de piel morena, que estaba mirándose vanidosamente en un espejo. -… A veces desearía que fuera ciego como en la serie, así podría mirar más que su reflejo.- negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

Así las gemelas pasaron el día y el resto de esa semana y de todo el mes, viendo al elenco comenzar a producir los primeros capítulos de la última saga del manga. Su hermano estaba muy ocupado con todo ese lío y ellas casi ni aparecían por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo solo estaban mirando.

Pasó otro mes y finalmente el director las llamó a ambas específicamente, para la gran sorpresa de todos sus amigos personajes secundarios, que les desearon suerte mientras marchaban hacia el set principal. Yuzu iba dando brinquitos, pero Karin tenía un mal presentimiento respecto al repentino interés del director.

-Muy bien, niñas, es su hora de brillar.- dijo el director, que también hacía el papel del tendero sombrerero en la serie, mientras se dejaba caer en su gran silla. –O más bien tu hora de brillar, Karin, porque protagonizaras el próximo episodio.- Yuzu de inmediato se desplomó. –Oh, pero no te preocupes, Yuzu-chan, todavía tendrás momentos en este episodio, tal vez.- eso fue suficiente para hacerla animarse más.

-¿De qué se trata este episodio? Es relleno ¿verdad?- tenía que ser relleno, porque Kubo, creador de Bleach, no había profundizado en nada a su personaje pese a todo el potencial que tenía.

-Así es. Necesitamos un poco de tiempo para encontrar a los actores que harán de Isshin y Masaki jóvenes, mientras tanto haremos otro episodio de la playa y otro de esos donde juegas futbol.-

-¿Jugar futbol con quién?- preguntó con un mal presentimiento.

-¡Pues con nuestra más grande estrella, claro!- dijo alegremente y Karin gimió.

¡No él otra vez!

A lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar gritos y chillidos de los seres más aterradores y viles que alguna vez hayan podido existir: fangirls. Y estas en particular eran de las peores, puesto que el objeto de su obsesión era uno de los cretinos pre-adolescentes más grandes de Japón: Hitsugaya Toshiro, también conocido como la pesadilla de la existencia de Kurosaki Karin.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuerte hasta que finalmente la puerta del set se abrió y Hitsugaya hizo acto de presencia con sus lentes de sol bien puestos mientras detrás de él sus decenas de guardias de seguridad intentaban contener a las fangirls de entrar.

Caminó hacia ellos destilando arrogancia en cada paso y se quitó los lentes arrojándolos a su suerte sin importarle si se rompían puesto que solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos y de inmediato le traerían todos los lentes de sol que quisiera. Cuando sus ojos la vieron de esa manera tan despectiva como siempre miraba a otros, ella bufó, recordando lo mucho que odiaba trabajar con él.

Él se le puso en frente y ella odio que ahora fuera un mísero centímetro más alto. Cuando estaban filmando la última saga antes de la cancelación, ella seguía siendo varios centímetros más alta que él, pero ahora había crecido y aunque sea por un centímetro, la había sobrepasado, y podía sentir las oleadas de presunción brotando ante ese pequeño hecho.

-¿Otra vez tengo que trabajar con actores de segunda?- murmuró disgustado la gran estrella. –Sí ese es el caso quiero que me doblen la paga.- miró al director.

-Pues sí yo tengo que aguantar a este adefesio entonces quiero que me la tripliquen.- masculló Karin.

-Con la miseria que ganas en tus pocas apariciones, no costará nada triplicar un sueldo tan patético.- se burló Hitsugaya.

-Pues con la ridícula cantidad que te pagan a ti, será mejor que tengas cuidado al recibir tu dinero duplicado, podría aplastarte.- lo miró con fingida preocupación.

-Como sea, mis niños, podemos discutir los detalles de su paga luego. Ahora necesitamos ponernos a filmar. Este es el guión del capítulo.- les dio a ambos dos libretas. –El set ya fue preparado y también acabamos con el diseño del hollow de hoy. Ah, y hablando de eso Karin-chan tengo buenas noticias para ti. ¿Recuerdas que me pedías participar en algunas escenas de acción? ¡Pues podrás derrotar a un hollow!- Karin comenzó a sonreír. –Aunque luego aparecerá uno más grande que estará a punto de matarte y entonces Hitsugaya aparecerá y te salvará heroicamente.- ante eso toda alegría se le esfumó mientras intentaba ignorar la sonrisa arrogante que el gran cretino le estaba enviando.

El día fue horrible. Claro que le gustó hacer escenas de acción, pero tener que soportar a la gran estrella siempre era algo que prefería evitar sí podía.

Pasaron la semana terminando de filmar todo lo que tuvieran que hacer en el set, y luego tuvieron que salir para hacer también las escenas de…

-¡¿UNA CITA?!- gritaron ambos indignados al director por su absurda idea.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos.- agitó las manos. –Solo es un pequeño paseo.-

-¡Mi personaje nunca saldría con su personaje de segunda!- aseguró Hitsugaya arrogantemente.

-¡Pues mi personaje nunca saldría con un personaje tan sobrevalorado!- gritó recordando lo mucho que le molestaba eso en especial.

-¡¿A quién le dices sobrevalorado?!-

-¡¿Acaso ves a alguien más con complejo de superioridad por aquí?!-

-¡Tú, pequeña hija de…!...-

-Niños, niños. Sí siguen portándose así tendré que decirle a sus padres.- eso los hizo callarse. –Ahora bien. Déjenme explicarles esto. Karin-chan ¿recuerdas la escena dónde tu personaje intenta invitar a tu personaje a jugar videojuegos con ella pero él se niega?- la jovencita asintió. –Bueno, como él se niega entonces tu personaje decide aprovechar que le dijo que odia el calor para invitarle un helado, y por mientras en el camino a la heladería verán las tiendas, y luego de obtener su helado pasearan por el parque. Solo es eso. No es estrictamente una cita.- ambos jóvenes arrugaron la nariz, pero finalmente cedieron.

-Bien.-

Pasearon por las calles más concurridas de la ciudad, rodeados de media docena de cámaras y dos docenas de guardias para alejar fangirls mientras interpretaban sus papeles según las indicaciones de su director.

-Muy bien, Karin-chan, pusiste suficiente emoción al señalar esa tienda de deportes, pero tienes que poner más emoción al momento de mirar a Hitsugaya-san, te sentí muy apagada. Recuerda que tu personaje está intentando pasar un tiempo agradable con su personaje.- Karin rodó los ojos, pero asintió y lo hizo. -¡Excelente! Hitsugaya-san, tú tienes que portarte distante, pero no tanto. No la apartes tan bruscamente cuando quiso tomar tu muñeca para arrastrarte dentro de la tienda. Apártala con delicadeza, tu personaje es un caballero a menos que se enoje, y no está enojado en este momento, tal vez un poco fastidiado, pero no enojado.-

-Como sea.- murmuró amargado como siempre, pero aun así lo hizo.

Finalmente entraron a una heladería muy grande, que aparte también vendía todo tipo de dulces.

-Muy bien. Aquí pedirán sus helados, y algunos dulces para agregarle. El personaje de Karin-chan le pedirá al personaje de Hitsugaya-san que se quede haciendo fila, lo que lo pondrá de muy mal humor.-

-Sí, puedo ver eso pasando.- murmuró Toshiro por fin de acuerdo con su director.

-Pero entonces…- siguió el hombre como si no lo hubiera escuchado. –Karin-chan llegara con una bolsa de amanatto para él, y aquí pondremos un flash back del episodio trescientos dieciséis.-

-Me preguntaba cuándo meterías un flash back, no podía faltar.- Karin rodó los ojos.

-Esto hará que se sienta conmovido. Así que Hitsugaya-san, muéstrate conmovido.- ordenó severamente.

–Y luego ella se burlara de que eres como un anciano así que podrás volver a ser tan gruñón como te gusta.- agregó la chica con burla.

-¡Me gusta esa idea, Karin-chan! ¡Se queda!-

Hitsugaya solo gruñó, pero hicieron la escena, teniendo que hacerla unas tres veces porque al director se quejó dos veces de que él no parecía lo suficientemente conmovido.

-Serán doscientos yenes, niños.- dijo la cajera por séptima vez cuando llegaron al final de la fila, esta vez ignorando muy bien las cámaras que la rodeaban como se lo habían pedido.

Karin sacó su billetera para pagar, a lo que Hitsugaya inconscientemente se le adelantó y rápidamente le dio de su propio dinero a la cajera y tomó sus pedidos, tratando de ignorar la mirada sorprendida de la chica y su propia confusión por la acción, aparte de los aplausos del director por otra buena idea agregada.

-Muy bien, niños. Ahora su paseo por el parque. Karin-chan, en esta parte tú haces preguntas por la Sociedad de Almas y el estado de la guerra, y Hitsugaya-san te cuenta algo vagamente pero te ignora cuando quieres profundizar en los temas. Entonces tú te molestas y te vas a sentar en una banca, allí mencionas el nombre de tu hermano y pondremos un flash back de la última vez que lo viste.-

-¿Otro flash back? Eres un holgazán.- lo miró reprobatoriamente. –Como sea, me es muy fácil molestarme con él así que esta escena debe ser sencilla.- rió.

Tal como predijo, le fue muy fácil mostrarse molesta con Hitsugaya, aunque a él luego le fue difícil mostrar una expresión de culpa por su discusión. Al final acabó en la banca e interpretó una perfecta actitud devastada mientras susurraba tristemente el nombre del hermano de su personaje.

-¡Excelente, Karin-chan, excelente! Aquí es donde pondremos ese flash back que te dije, y luego la escena flash back que actuaste junto con tu hermana en el set ayer ¿la recuerdas?- ella asintió, recordando lo emocionada que estaba Yuzu por aunque sea aparecer en un recuerdo, aunque se emocionó más cuando le prometieron que ella sería la que hablaría en los avances del próximo episodio. –Entonces, aquí es donde Hitsugaya se sienta a tu lado en silencio, y tú le empiezas a contar que últimamente no logras dormir muy bien debido a la preocupación que sientes, que tu hermana llora en las noches y tú tienes que consolarla.- asintió otra vez, recordando lo lindo que fue actuar esas escenas junto con Yuzu, que siempre fingía tan bien el llanto que en verdad le rompía un poco el corazón y sacaba su lado más suave, aunque fue incómodo hacerlo delante de Hitsugaya, pero sorprendentemente él no se burló de ella ese día.

Hicieron la escena, ella habló con voz baja y triste y él pretendió escucharla con rostro serio y comprensivo, hasta que finalmente le tocó dialogo.

-Te preocupas demasiado.- dijo en un principio con voz desinteresada. –Tú conoces a tu hermano mejor que nadie ¿verdad? O al menos lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que no se dará por vencido.- entonces volteó a verla con esos intensos ojos turquesas, y ella se encontró estúpidamente perdida en su mirada. –Confía en él, así como él confía en ti para cuidar de tu hermana.- le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa, y ella sonrió también, pensando que eso sería lo adecuado que haría su personaje, no es que le estuviera sonriendo a la súper estrella, claro que no.

-¡Excelente, excelente escena! Se suponía que no debían mirarse mientras hablaban y al final solo ella debía sonreír ¡pero me gusta más así! ¡Se queda!- ambos apartaron la mirada de inmediato y Karin pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer un poco. -¡Oh! ¡También me gusta ese rubor en sus rostros! ¡Tessai-san, dime que sigues grabando!-

-Por supuesto, jefe.-

Los dos jóvenes gimieron, evitando mirarse aún más que antes.

-Muy bien, queridos niños. Ahora se quedaran mirando la puesta de sol y Karin-chan, como tu personaje estaba tan cansado empezara a dormirse y caerá sobre el hombro de Hitsugaya, que se pondrá tenso y luego se relajara. ¿Alguna objeción?-

-Sí.- gruñeron ambos.

-¡Perfecto, me alegra no escuchar quejas! Ahora a trabajar.-

-Bastardo…-

-¿Qué fue eso, mis niños~?-

-Nada…-

Ambos se quedaron mirando al frente tensamente, hasta que su director les ordenó relajarse y mirar admirados hacia la puesta de sol. Entonces Karin bostezó involuntariamente, aunque quedaba perfecto para la escena. Comenzó a pestañear pesadamente, intentando ignorar el cansancio real de haberse levantado tan temprano ese día para venir a trabajar puntualmente como siempre y el cansancio general de toda la semana trabajando en este episodio relleno con un chico tan irritante.

Aunque… Hitsugaya Toshiro era un buen actor, eso debía reconocerlo. Casi se creyó que su sonrisa de hace un momento fue sincera.

Se inclinó sobre el hombro del chico tal como le habían indicado, cuidando que pareciera un acto involuntario. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo la fragancia de su perfume obviamente más caro que todas sus zapatillas juntas. Cerró los ojos y controló su respiración, pareciendo dormida mientras interiormente deseaba no dormirse.

Pudo sentir a Hitsugaya tenso y luego lo sintió relajarse, tal como le dijeron, entonces él se volvió demasiado cómodo como para que ella pudiera seguir resistiendo el impulso de dormirse, siendo lo último que escuchó la confusa declaración de su director:

-¡Excelente, Hitsugaya-san! ¡Aunque no necesitaba que la mires con dulzura pero me gusta! ¡La escena se queda! Ahh, por eso adoró a estos niños, ¡prácticamente hacen mi trabajo por mí y a veces incluso mejor de lo que yo lo haría!-

Durante su corta siesta, Karin tuvo un extraño sueño-recuerdo, de la primera vez que trabajó con Hitsugaya, en el episodio relleno ciento treinta y dos. Estaban filmando la saga Arrancar y necesitaban un poco de tiempo para que el manga se adelante aún más de lo que ya se había adelantado con esa horrible saga de relleno Bount, así que lanzaron una corta serie de episodios relleno.

La sorprendieron mucho cuando le dijeron que trabajaría con Hitsugaya, pero la idea le gustó pues fue uno de sus personajes favoritos en la saga de la Sociedad de Almas y estaba emocionada por conocerlo en persona y además trabajar con él.

La primera vez que lo vio en persona… no pudo controlarse a sí misma. Lo miró idiotizada, pues era mucho más atractivo de cerca, pero lo atractivo pronto se le quitó cuando se burló de ella porque el idiota de su director gritó a todo pulmón que no se suponía que lo mirara como sí se estuviera enamorando de él, pero que le gustaba así que dejaría la escena así.

Fue tan humillante… y luego tuvo que seguir trabajando con él que no dejaba de burlarse por ese primer encuentro o luego porque de tonta tartamudeó frente a él, y claro que su maldito director dejó todo lo más vergonzoso en el episodio. Fue un alivio terminar por fin ese maldito capítulo… así que imaginaran lo horrible que fue enterarse que tendría que hacer otro episodio con él aunque casi un año después. El trescientos dieciséis también fue horrible para ella y solo aumentó aún más su ya gran enemistad. Y ahora este nuevo episodio estaba siendo horrible de igual forma.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un auto, uno grande y elegante, tal vez una limosina, y estaba… ¿en el regazo de alguien? Se habría apartado de golpe de no ser porque rápidamente reconoció el perfume carísimo de Hitsugaya, y en cambio prefirió fingir seguir dormida para que no viera su rostro escarlata. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su talento como actriz para no estremecerse al sentir sus dedos acariciando sus cabellos. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Él estuvo así todo el viaje mientras ella todo el viaje tuvo que fingir estar dormida porque todo el viaje sintió la cara roja. Finalmente el auto se detuvo y Hitsugaya la tomó en brazos delicadamente, solo para arrojarla bruscamente a un lado cuando la puerta se abrió y su director les dijo que se apresuraran a salir.

Ella fingió estar desconcertada para que no sospechara que estuvo despierta todo el tiempo, aunque la furia era más que comprensible por supuestamente despertar siendo arrojada así que no se abstuvo de gritarle aunque fingía no saber la razón. En realidad estaba aliviada de que su director no los haya visto así.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Ya acabamos?- preguntó ilusionada Karin mientras ella y Toshiro observaban a su director chequear sus papeles.

-Oh, sí, claro. Luego de la escena donde el personaje de Karin-chan se duerme, en la siguiente escena despierta en su habitación y el personaje de Hitsugaya-san ya se ha marchado del mundo humano, pero eso también ya fue grabado. Solo necesito que narren sus pensamientos a lo largo del episodio y listo, les daré sus cheques.- ambos suspiraron aliviados. Eso lo podían hacer por separado.

Pocos días después, luego de terminar de narrar sus pensamientos, ambos se encontraron de nuevo, aunque esta vez para obtener sus cheques de su director. Una vez con su cheque bien guardado, Karin se giró para que pudieran marcharse en direcciones opuestas, pero se congeló al sentir a Hitsugaya tomar su muñeca.

-¿Toshiro?- parpadeó. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso quería burlarse de ella otra vez?

-Yo…-vaciló, casi balbuceando. -¿Recuerdas la heladería a la que fuimos el otro día?- ella asintió, todavía sin entender qué pasaba aquí. –Bueno… creí que como yo pague los helados esa vez, podríamos tal vez, ya sabes, volver ahí y tú puedes devolverme el favor.- se quitó sus lentes de sol mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo de lado ligeramente.

Ella probablemente se habría quedado embobada una vez más, de no estar tan confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo por eso me detienes?- rodó los ojos. –Sí quieres tanto unos miserables doscientos yenes no hubieras pagado en primer lugar.- metió la mano en su bolso, tomó dos billetes y se los arrojó. –Aparte de arrogante eres tacaño, debí imaginarlo.- y eso que por un minuto la había engañado haciéndola pensar que se había comportado como un caballero con ella.

-Creo que no me entendiste, Kurosaki.- volvió a tomar su muñeca y le devolvió los billetes viéndose bastante ofendido. –Trataba de invitar…- se interrumpió de repente. –Solo pensé que realmente eres una muy buena actriz.- abrió los ojos muy sorprendida ante el cumplido. –De hecho, creo que estás casi a mi nivel.- eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Casi a su nivel? Típico de este idiota. –Así que por eso creí que sería buena idea que… nos conociéramos mejor, fuera del trabajo, ya sea en la heladería o… o dónde quieras.- evitó mirarla, viéndose nervioso por quién sabe qué razón.

Karin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de sonreír levemente, solo para después agrandar más la sonrisa, y luego comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

Hitsugaya la observó con ojos incrédulos, antes de que su mirada se oscureciera y sus hombros se hundieran. La chica al notar eso dejó de reírse.

-Oh, espera… ¿Lo decías en serio?- él alzó la vista con una mirada muy seria y asintió lentamente. –Entonces… ¡Déjame reírme más fuerte!- esta vez se rió tanto que lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse de la comisura de sus ojos y el estómago comenzó a dolerle. -¿Conocernos mejor fuera del trabajo? ¡Por favor! Todos sabemos que eso es una mala idea. ¿Qué diablos estás pensando, Toshiro?- se limpió las lágrimas aun riendo. -¿Y por qué demonios querría aguantarte fuera del trabajo? ¡Ya eres lo suficientemente insoportable aquí! Nos arrancaríamos la cabeza mutuamente en los primeros diez minutos.- negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa divertida. –Quiero decir, tú… Oye, ¿estás bien?- dejó de desvariar al verlo correctamente.

Él estaba en la misma pose de antes, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, pero ahora sus puños parecían temblar por lo fuerte que los estaba apretando y su postura era completamente rígida.

-¿Qué demonios te importa sí estoy bien?- rugió furiosamente en respuesta a su pregunta. –Lamento haber perdido tu tiempo. Adiós, Kurosaki.- se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se alejó pisando fuerte.

Solo entonces Karin se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo había estado mirándolos todo el tiempo, y ahora por alguna razón parecían estar mirándola muy mal. Incluso Yuzu, que estaba allí para recoger su cheque también, la miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?- se frotó la nuca con confusión.

-¡Karin-chan!- se estremeció ante el agudo chillido de su hermana. -¡No está bien reírse así de las personas cuando te piden una cita! ¡Eso fue muy cruel!-

-¿Una cita?- se habría largado a reír otra vez de no ser por lo mal que la estaba mirando. –Por favor, Yuzu, no exageres. Él me dijo que quería conocerme mejor, o sea, ser amigos, y todos saben lo mal que siempre nos hemos llevado así que lógicamente eso es una mala idea.- la miró con condescendencia por sus locas ideas.

-Ay, Karin-chan.- Yuzu la miró con aún más condescendencia. –Y yo que creí que te había entrenado lo suficiente con todas esas películas románticas que te obligue a ver… Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Ven, te explicare algunas cosas.- le dio palmaditas en la cabeza y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos del set ignorando sus protestas.

La gemela mayor comenzó a explicarle a la menor acerca de cómo funcionaba la mente de chicos tsunderes y las diversas formas que existían para invitar a alguien sutilmente a una cita mientras salían del set, y para cuando llegaron afuera, todos pudieron escuchar el resultado de los esfuerzos de Yuzu.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ME INVITO A SALIR?!- hubo una pausa, y luego otro grito. -¡BU-BUENO, P-PUES DE HABERLO SABIDO DE TODOS MODOS LE HABRÍA DICHO QUE N-NO!-

Por alguna razón, todos en el elenco no le creyeron ni un poco. Mucho menos su director, Urahara Kisuke, que felizmente grabó todo.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Saben, esto también podría tener una continuacion... pero solo si me insisten mucho :v Igual creo q aqui queda bien n.n

Este es el doceavo fic del Reto FanFiction q ya les explique en mi fic Amenaza Potencial

Genero de este fic: Parodia.

Ojala q les haya gustado, sé q todas las HitsuKarinistas solo queremos q vuelva el anime por más relleno HK! Okno xD Tambien las peleas epicas, claro :P Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo!

En un rato subo el ultimo fic de hoy!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
